As is generally well known, whether relaxing at a natural beach, artificial lake, water park or home swimming pool, water-loving consumers delight in new and unique accessories that will increase their fun and enjoyment. Children and adults alike who enjoy swimming in a public or private body of water often enjoy the use of an inflatable flotation device. Many also use inflatable hollow body watercrafts for fishing or other recreational activities. Prior to the conception and design of the present invention, swimming or use of the inflatable flotation device during darkness or nightfall conditions is disadvantaged by low light and reduced visibility. Thus, during these conditions, individuals rely on artificial lighting to enhance their safety. However, this artificial lighting is either inadequate to sufficiently illuminate entire area or interferes with the nightfall ambiance. It is also common for some to attach lights to a watercraft not only for safety but also for decorative purposes.
Therefore, there is a need for an inflatable flotation device having a hollow body and capable of emitting light through a wall thereof.